Weapons of the Litio'sihu Universe
Browning Hi-Power: A reliable, medium-capacity semi-automatic pistol designed by John Browning and finalized by Dieudonné Saive, chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum and holding 13 rounds. It is the sidearm of the entire Imperial Army. Mateba Unica 6 Autorevolver: One of few semi-automatic revolvers ever made, the Unica 6 holds six .44 Magnum rounds in relative comfort. The general drawback to the .44 Mag is the lack of ammunition available without a modded AMC-42, the only other weapon using .44 rounds, and .42 DMC conversion kits for the Unica 6 were never finalized. The Unica 6 is used by Imperial officers Perseus P236 Plasma Pistol: The standard sidearm of soldiers serving Princess Celestia, the P236 combines stopping power, high accuracy, situational versatility, and a generous supply of ammunition into a compact unit capable of being concealed inside powered armor. Sturmman SG51A2: A Imperial development of the wartime Winchester Model 1912 Trench Gun, the trusty pump-action shotgun is as versatile as ever. The first upgrade improves the pump, adds optical sights and an inline stock, and removes the trigger disconnector; the second removes the tubular magazine and replaces it with a detachable box mag, creating the SG53. It is seen used by the Imperium as their breaching weapon Sturmman SG78: The SG78 is a fully-automatic shotgun feeding from a 16-round box magazine with a high rate of fire, capable of putting down even the most fearsome of opponents with ease. Its main drawback is its excessive recoil, which makes maintaining steady aim at practical ranges difficult. It is used by Riot forces of the Imperium (the Adeptus Arbites) Legend Armory Trinity Coachcannon: A expertly crafted weapon firing custom 8 gauge shells, the Trinity puts your standard super shotgun to shame with its triple-barrel blast and more powerful ammunition. As its name suggests, it hold three shells, and is best used when up-close and personal - the Trinity has a wide spread. STAR-48: The Sten Assault Refit, model of 1948, was a private design venture testing then-novel concepts such as the telescoping bolt, retractable, adjustable inline stocks, ergonomic weapon furniture, and modular design, with upgrades offering conversions to .45 ACP and .30 Carbine. The first prototype was completed August 12th, 1948 and it was attracted enough investor attention to fund mass-production for the entire Imperial army in Europe, the Americans uses the Johnson M71A SMGs (a retro-futurised Thompson SMG). The base weapon, like the Sten Mk. II it was built from, uses Erma-designed MP40 magazines holding 32 rounds of 9mm ammunition. Issued to the Imperial spec-ops units XMP5K: 'A bullpup variant of the Heckler & Koch MP5K submachine gun, the XMP5K excels at painlocking with it's high rate of fire. It's first upgrade slightly increases accuracy and doubles magazine size, while the second adds optical sights and a suppressor, creating the XMP5-SD3. Used by SCE Soldiers and Imperial special ops forces. 'Celestia Arms XMP40: 'The Celestia Arms XMP40 family of Solar Empire firearms starts with a bullpup MP40 submachine gun, and continues with the double-barreled HDb, designed for dual-wielding and hipfiring. From there, there are two upgrade paths; the double MKb, for greater damage per shot using 7.92x33mm Kurz rounds, or the MPS42/59, a strange fusion of the MP40 and the MG42, to maximize ROF. The XMP40 is used by the Celestian Officers, the HDb is used by the Celestian Police Forces and the MPS42/59 is used by the Celestian Soldiers ''MARS B Ultra II Carbine:' 'M83 Assault Carbine:' LARS-55 Light Assault Rifle System: Kaiserli Rifle Series: '''The Kaiserli series of firearms were manufactured and supplied to the Oceania government. '''AK47: Sokova 46/50 Rifle:' '''Sokova 72 Rifle:' 'ILR: '''The Insurgency Light Rifle was designed as a minimalistic, easy-to-produce semi-automatic rifle that could be easily maintained and modified in the field until heavy firepower becomes available. Available in a wide variety of military rifle calibers, the ILR withstands legendary amounts of abuse in the vein of a Kalashnikov weapon; it could also easily be converted to fully automatic fire. 'M77 Assault Weapon Platform: 'An Imperial counter to Nicole’s combatants armed with the MARS B/M2019 "Stilgar" Assault Carbine, Zhukov’s comrades with Sokova 70 Assault Rifles and Celestia’s soldiers with Celestia Arms STG-60 Assault Rifles, this bullpup M16/M203 combo saw a huge action during the acts of the war in the hands of Imperial American soldiers (the Europeans uses the LARS-55 (Light Assault Rifle System) assault rifles). The M77 may be found in full-size or carbine-length. 'MARS Series: 'The MARS series of firearms began with the Model B, an assault rifle introduced with the idealized 6.66mm cartridge, branching out to the 9.66x60mm Model C (marksman rifle/GPMG), 16.66x104mm Model D (semi-automatic anti-materiel sniper rifle), Model G in 40mm Auto (automatic grenade launcher), and Model K in 6.66x28mm (PDW-type submachine gun/compact assault rifle). Shortened variants of Models G and K could be mounted onto other MARS models, and, in the case of the M2019 Stilgar Battle Chassis, integrated as complete weapon systems. The last MARS D-type model, the MA38 Ajax Automatic Service Rifle, was also a battle chassis combining a heavy automatic rifle with the Model G launcher, intended to be shoulder-fired by soldiers employing Ajax powered armor; conventional infantry couldn't shoulder-fire the AASR without any support, as the weapon's heavy machine gun cartridge generated obscene recoil force.The Model B is the most prolific MARS line - variants, clones, and even a number of original Marco Arms-manufactured examples have continued to see action for nearly 1000 years after the construction of the M2014 prototype. Marco Arms itself dissolved in 2132, selling all of its assets to Socialist Canadian Empire, who used the equipment and designs to jump-start Coppola Arms Manufacturing (which, in turn, created a base for refinements to the M16 using MARS production techniques, the M800...on which the MARS A, the Model B's predecessor, was ultimately developed from). Thus, the development cycle of the Marco Automatic Rifle System, like many events and details surrounding the Imperium War, is a longwinded stable time loop. Besides the M800, other weapons contributed to the function and design of the Model B, namely the MG42 (roller-locked gas setting at 1200 RPM, selectable on most variants), M14 (gas-system configuration), and EM-2 (bullpup configuration, original stock design, idealized cartridge). The MARS series is the main hand of Nicole’s Army '''DMC: ' A simple double rifle with a robust construction firing the powerful .42 DMC cartridge, the Double Magnum Carbine is compact, accurate, and highly damaging to anything it hits. Owing to its low cartridge capacity, the DMC wielder will reload very frequently in more dangerous engagements. The DMC is used by the Imperial Trainers 'DLAR: ' Based off of the Winchester Model 1894, the DLAR makes up for the DMC's shortcomings with its impressive ammunition capacity, albeit at the cost of reload speed; the weapons' dual eight shot tubular magazines must be loaded one round at a time. Nevertheless, the DLAR sports increased accuracy and sustained firing power compared to its predecessor. It is used by the Resistance fighters '''Celestia Arms Karabiner M1898/2037:' M1 Garand: ''' Standard issue for American troops during World War 2, the semi-automatic M1 Garand was a technological advancement in a time when armies armed their soldiers with bolt-action rifles, and could fire 8 rounds of .30-'06 Springfield ammunition before reloading. A relative of the T26, the Savage Jungle Mk.2 holds two Garand en-bloc clips, is dressed in a synthetic stock for accuracy, and gives the wielder the close-range advantage with the Savage bayonet. The M0 was developed in the 2020's using then-modern technology to modify WW2-era Garand prototypes and uses a 30-round box magazine and reinforced components to allow the M1 design to withstand the rigors of firing cartridges with antimatter payloads. It is used by the Imperium as their ceremonial rifle, the M0 is used by the Imperial Ghosts '''EM2015 Battle Rifle: ''''The EM2015 semi-automatic battle rifle, utilizing the powerful 658x5,398mm Evangelion Special Purpose Cartridge developed to defeat AT Fields; it saw limited success in practice and thus was never fielded. This pickup isn't the same scale as the others by a goodly few orders of magnitude, although the weapon lends its design to the much later Mercader 449 rifle with the more infantry-scale IMPRI 4b Ionized Plasma Cartridge. The EM2015 was developed to exceed the combat capabilities of the EM-164 automatic rifle, which tended to be ineffective against most targets it was employed against, and exhibits excellent armor penetration. The EM2015 is Pinkie Pie’s weapon of choice. 'AMC-42: '''The Marco Arms Automatic Magnum Carbine, chambered in .42 DMC, was designed as a firepower supplement for teams bereft of Marco ammunition against heavier targets. The weapon maintains refire accuracy, and like all .42 DMC rifles, has almost TOO much stopping power, but suffers from obnoxious recoil force and a low rate of fire. Superseded by the MARS C/M2018 "Leto" GPMG, the AMC-42 had a limited production run. It is used by the SCE as their marksman rifle '''microBAR: '''The venerable Browning Automatic Rifle, reconfigured as a bullpup with a shorter barrel and inline stock. Like the BAR, the microBAR can be fired from a bipod. The microBAR is seen used by Imperial reserves '''minMG42: '''The minMG42's shortened barrel allows easier transport and maneuverability while retaining the MG42's fearsome rate of fire. Mountable on its bipod or the Lafette 42 tripod, few weapons can match the suppressive fire capabilities of the minMG42, and fewer use full-power rifle cartridges to this effect. The roller-locked firing modes on the MARS B and C are both based off of that of this weapon. It is used by the Imperium as their suppression weapon in Europe (the Americans uses the XM27 IAR, A bullpup variant of the M27 IAR) '''Celestia Arms MG-80:'' '''MA62 Plasma Rifle: '''A licensed and refitted copy of the Imperial Prototype Plasma Rifle used in the hands of the Imperial elites, the MA62 puts heavy firepower that can be applied to a wider variety of enemy combatants with its explosive plasma bolts and comes with a generous magazine capacity to boot. Perhaps the most novel change may well have been the redesigned loading system... 'Perseus P429 Plasma Shotrifle: ''' The pride of the Solar Empire, the "Havok" Plasma Shotrifle gave Celestian soldiers versatile firepower that most opponents of the day were acceptably vulnerable to. Configurable between spread, single, or combined fire, the P429 can adapt to almost any combat scenario.Category:WeaponsCategory:TechnologyCategory:Litio'sihu Universe Category:Classifications